


For Your Life

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens now that Valarie is back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Life

Something was wrong. Ever since she had given birth to her second child, her husband has been different. He had every right to be, and she knew it, but this wasn’t what she had expected. Instead of being angry and jealous, he was attentive and rarely left her side. It was completely unlike him. Especially since that night that he caught her and his brother in bed. Granted, it wasn’t really her, it was a succubus, but still, he hadn’t been able to shake that image from his head and she knew it. Hell, him practically moving out of their house and back into the bunker was proof enough. His relationship with his brother had also suffered, but they were at least able to get to some sort of truce. The night that she went into labor, she was completely surprised to see both Dean and Sam burst into her bedroom when she screamed. He hadn’t been home in 2 months and even before that, he only came by to get their son so he could spend time with him. She had been sure that her marriage was over. Something had to have happened to make him do a complete 180. And she was determined to find out what once she got of the shower. She let the hot water run over her as she thought of what could have made him change, when she suddenly felt a cold breeze hit her. She turned toward the shower curtain, fully expecting to see her husband there. Instead it was someone else. Someone she’d never seen before.  
“Hello, Valarie,” the man said. He was short and had curly hair and a beard that was sprinkled with gray. He smiled at her as she stood there, hot water running over her. She was frozen for a moment, before she let out a scream. She quickly turned the knobs to shut of the water and she grabbed the towel, but the man was gone. In a flash, Dean was there.  
“Val? What’s wrong?”  
“A man,” was all she could say. She tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs felt too shallow. “There was a man…” Dean looked around the bathroom before looking back at her.  
“Val, there’s no one here.”  
“There was a man in here!” she insisted.  
“Okay, okay,” he said, calmly, raising his hands to indicate for her to calm down. “Why don’t you dry off and get dressed then you tell me, okay? I’ll be right outside.” She nodded and he slowly turned away, giving her some privacy.  
***  
“What did this man look like?” Dean asked. She gave the description to Dean, Sam and Cas as they sat in her living room. Her husband was seated next to her, holding her hand. As she told them about the man in her shower, the three of them exchanged looks.  
“Our house is warded against everything,” she said.  
“Not angels,” Cas corrected.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dean asked Sam.  
“Metatron,” Sam replied.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed under his breath. Valarie looked at the three of them.  
“Who?”  
“He’s an angel,” Cas answered.  
“But the angels fell. There are no more angels,” she argued.  
“There are still angels, “Cas explained. “When they were cast out of heaven, not all of them lost their grace. They’ve had to find vessels. Metatron was the one that kicked them all of heaven.”  
“But what does that have to do with me? I’ve never met the guy.” She noticed the brothers exchange glances before turning back to her. “What? What do you know that I don’t?” There was a silence and then Dean finally spoke.  
“You’re gonna want a drink for this.”  
***  
“So, let me get this straight. I became an angel and took over Hell and then died?” she asked the men in front of her. Dean was seated on the coffee table facing her on the sofa, Sam on the armchair and Cas standing behind them in the corner.  
“Not exactly…” Cas started before Dean interrupted him  
“Pretty much,” he said before glancing at Cas. The angel opened his mouth as if to say something then changed his mind and turned away.  
“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked. She knew her husband and his glances. This was definitely a “keep your mouth shut” glance that he had just thrown at Cas.  
“Nothing,” he lied. In the next room, a baby cried.  
“That would be Henry waking up,” Sam said before getting up to go and tend to his son.  
“Cas, can you give us a minute?” she said, not taking her eyes off of Dean while she spoke. Cas looked at them, then quietly left the room.  
“Why don’t I remember any of this?” she asked once she knew that they were alone. He swallowed and looked down.  
“Because I fixed it,” he said, still looking down.  
“What do you mean you fixed it?” He brought his head up and locked eyes with her.  
“Cas sent me back and I fixed it so that it never happened. I stopped you from going on the job with him where you met Metatron and got turned. So, for you, it technically never happened. But for me, I can still see it. I can still see your eyes when I…” He trailed off and lowered his head again.  
“When you what, Dean?” She lifted his face with her hand and she could see the tears in his eyes.  
“When I killed you,” he whispered, his voice breaking.  
“You killed me?” she asked, quietly.  
“Val…I…”  
“Stop.” Her voice was kind, but firm. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Dean, I’m so sorry that you went through that. I wish I could say something to make it better, but I can’t.” She took her hand and placed it on his cheek and his eyes caught hers. “I love you and I know that you did what you had to. But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” He let out a sigh, almost as if relieved to hear her say what she said. “Now, how do we find this Metatron?”  
***  
“I don’t like this plan,” Dean said for the hundredth time.  
“I can’t say that I like it either, but it’s all we’ve got,” Valarie said. She put the last remaining ingredients into the mortar bowl and recited the Enochian words. Then she lit a match and threw it into the bowl. Almost immediately, the lights surged and blew out.  
“You summoned me?” a voice said behind them. Valarie and Dean turned and faced Metatron. He took a step toward them. “You’ve done some stupid things in the past, Dean, but I think this might be the dumbest.”  
“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Dean said, taking a step back. Valarie, however, stood her ground.  
“What do you want with me?” she asked. Metatron turned his attention to her and smiled.  
“You’re the one that got away, Valarie. You see, Castiel may have changed a few things, but I still remember some things. And I can’t wait to make you mine again.”  
“I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” she said. She lit another match and threw it onto the ground, igniting the ring of holy oil surrounding Metatron. The smile on his face vanished and anger flashed in his eyes.  
“You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.”  
“I’ll take my chances,” she said. He flicked his wrist and the holy fire went out. She drew in a breath as she watched the flames die.  
“Like I said, you’re going to wish that you hadn’t done that.” Dean took a step toward the angel and was quickly thrown against the wall by the lifting of Metatron’s hand. Valarie stared as he walked toward her.  
“You gonna kill me?” she asked, not moving.  
“No,” he said quietly. “I wouldn’t dream of killing you.” He circled her as he spoke. “No, Valarie, you I’m going to take my time with. When I decide to exact my vengeance, you won’t even see it coming.” Metatron stopped right in front of her and leaned in. “What I have planned for you, I’m going to enjoy a whole lot more than the last time.” Suddenly, he was gone. Valarie rushed to Dean who was lying on the floor unconscious.  
“Dammit,” she said under her breath.  
***  
“How did he extinguish the fire?” Cas wondered aloud.  
“I don’t know. All I do know is that he’s not going to stop,” Valarie said. She looked around the room at her little family that consisted of her husband, his brother, and an angel. Her eyes stopped on the two children, one playing with a toy and the other sleeping in a swing. A realization washed over her.  
“We have to hide the kids,” she said, making the brothers look at her.  
“Val, they’re safe…” Dean started before she cut him off.  
“No, they’re not. Our house isn’t warded against angels, Dean.” She glanced quickly at Cas, who lowered his eyes as if to say that he’s sorry. She offered him a small smile.  
“Ok, then. They can go to your parents house. We can ward that one against everything.”  
“What if Metatron gets some schmuck to do his bidding for him? He knows about my parents, Dean.”  
“Then what?” She thought for a moment and then turned to Cas.  
“Cas, you have to take JD and my parents somewhere and then ward it.”  
“Where?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. And I don’t want to know.”  
“Why?”  
“So that I can’t tell him where they are if he’s torturing me.” She looked at Dean and he nodded in agreement, then Cas nodded.  
“Why just JD?” Sam asked. She turned her attention to him. “Why not Henry as well? Shouldn’t we protect him, too?”  
“Yes, Sam. We should.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Maybe Metatron doesn’t know about Henry. He said that he only remembered some things. I didn’t have him before. I think it’s best that we keep it that way.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We’ll send him somewhere else. And say that he’s your son. But that his mother died.” She felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
“Val…” Sam started to argue. She shook her head as a tear fell down her face.  
“It’s better this way. I can be his aunt.”  
“Valarie, are you sure about this?” Dean asked.  
“I’m sure,” she answered through tears. “This is the only way I can protect him.” The room was quiet.  
“Ok,” Sam said quietly. He locked eyes with Valarie and she nodded. He walked over to his son and gently picked him up, taking him out of the room. Dean walked over to Valarie and held her as her tears fell harder.  
“We’re gonna get that son of a bitch, Val. I swear it.”  
THE END


End file.
